


Nine Months

by orpheusheart



Series: Nine Months (ABOverse) [1]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, M/M, Male Futanari, Pregnancy, male hermaphrodite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:42:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6187849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheusheart/pseuds/orpheusheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ichinose Maya recieved a call from her son on a Monday at 11 in the morning, she knew something was wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Tokiya's mother was never given an official name, so I came up with Maya on a whim. She's a female alpha, a journalist, and quite protective of her only son. In this timeline, Otoya is 22, Tokiya is turning 23, and STARISH/QUARTET NIGHT are still strong idol groups with no intention of stopping.

When Ichinose Maya recieved a call from her son on a Monday at 11 in the morning, she knew something was wrong.

Firstly, Tokiya rarely calls her; he prefers to text or email, a habit he picked up from her.

Secondly, he knew better than to call her in the morning - both mother and son have their own busy schedules to attend to, especially with their line of work.

Thirdly, her maternal instincts were working on overdrive, something she hadn't felt for a good 10 years or so, amplified by the fact that her beloved son, her only child, had asked for her to "Come home, Mama. I'm scared."

Tokiya hasn't called her Mama since he turned 12.

She left her office in a rush, barking quick orders to her subordinates while her secretary rushed to pick up where she left off. Heels clicking staccato, she hailed a taxi and made her way hurriedly to the small apartment complex she had called home for so long, knowing Tokiya would be there.

Her son looked utterly spooked sitting on the living room couch, knuckles white from clenching onto something in his grasp. Maya sighed and stepped past the threshold when the scent hits her - faint but familiar, a soft powdery sweetness with a tinge of cinnamon. Her fear doubled and she rushed to his side, gently cradling him to her bosom.

"Tokiya, Mama's here..." she cooed, stroking his soft hair and wiping unshed tears from the corners of his eyes. "What's wrong, baby? Tell Mama what happened, please?"

"Mama... I'm scared..." Oh how it broke her heart to hear her proud son, her darling Tokiya sounding so broken and lost. "I don't know what to do..."

What could have made her handsome 22 year old so frightened to seek her out first? Maya pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead, then lifted his face to look at him properly. "Tokiya, baby, tell me what happened. I wouldn't know what to do if I don't know what happened."

Tokiya let out a shuddering sigh, calming himself with the technique he learned from her. She waited patiently, smiling as he regained his composure, blue-green eyes still wet but looking overall better.

"I... Otoya and I are mated." Maya nodded, glancing down as Tokiya did, frowning at his hands. "We had sex during my last heat and-" he held up the two items he was holding onto earlier, his hands trembling as his voice broke again. "Mama, I'm scared... I'm not ready..."

The two pregnancy test kits both showed positive.


	2. The decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kicking myself to resume this story, since I already have the notes for it written down. Will update whenever I can!

Maya was surprised at first. She knew her son wasn't the type to do things recklessly; everything Tokiya did had its purpose, from keeping his real gender-instinct a secret, to his decision to join Saotome Academy and further his career. This - the two test kits and Tokiya's fear - was not something he planned.

"Tokiya, baby, tell me what happened during your last heat. Please."

Taking a deep breath, Tokiya told his story to Maya. Him and Otoya had bonded a few months back after dating for a year or so (under tight wraps of course; it was unheard of for idols like themselves to actually be _dating_ out in the open), and the last heat he had was in sync with Otoya's rut. Either the condom was faulty, or there was a mishap somewhere, but whatever it was, Tokiya missed his period and had morning sickness a few weeks later instead, which brought him to where he was right now, sitting in his mother's home with two positive pregnancy test kits in his hands.

For a brief moment, Maya was angry at Otoya for being irresponsible and making her child suffer needlessly. She calmed herself down with a sigh after some rational thinking, grasping Tokiya's hands lightly and setting the two test kits aside on the coffee table. "Tokiya, have you told him?"

The raven-haired male went paler than a sheet. "No, Mama..." he confessed, eyes brimming with tears again. "I am afraid he might get angry at me for being careless."

"Shush, baby. What's done is done." The older Ichinose pressed a kiss to Tokiya's forehead, then smiled as her son sighed and leaned against her. "The important question now is will you keep this baby."

"I am uncertain, because I have my career as an idol..." Tokiya murmured, glancing up when his mother let out a soft laugh. "Mama?" 

"You know, I had you when I was around your age," she began, wrapping an arm around Tokiya and pulling him close for a hug. "Your father, my then-boyfriend, didn't check the condom that time either, and just like you, I missed my period and got really sick in the mornings."

Tokiya looked up at her in wonder. "Did you tell him that you were pregnant?"

"I did, after I confirmed it like you." Maya laughed again. "The look on his face was priceless, like he wasn't expecting to get me knocked up. I told him I'm keeping this baby because I love him so much, even after he told me not to. We still weren't mated when you were born and even when we separated, come to think of it..."

Tokiya tilted his head slightly in confusion. "Did Father leave us in the end because he didn't want me?"

Maya shook her head and frowned. "I kicked him out of my life because I found out he already had a wife and was just keeping me as a mistress."

"Ah... Did you regret keeping me then?"

"Never in my entire life." Maya hugged her son tightly. "My son is my pride and joy, and I would never give him up for the world."

Tokiya gave his mother a shy smile. "Thank you Mama."

"Now. I ask you again, Tokiya." Maya looked at Tokiya seriously, holding him by the shoulders firmly. "Do you love your mate Otoya?"

"I do, Mama."

"Will you accept this new life as a token of your love for each other?"

Tokiya blushed lightly. "Mother, you're being cheesy."

Maya simply patted his cheeks. "Says the man who churns out love songs on a daily basis. Now answer my question, Tokiya."

Tokiya took a moment to consider his options. On one hand, he did love his mate enough to want to raise a family together, and he was never one to let an opportunity go to waste. On the other hand, he was still going strong in his idol career, and having a child at this stage was quite dangerous, not to mention the fact that in the entertainment industry, he's considered a beta and not an omega.

He glanced up once he made his decision, looking straight at his mother. "I'm keeping the baby."

"It will be a tough journey towards motherhood, my dear."

"I will prepare myself." Tokiya smiled, the corner of his lips quirked in a lopsided manner. "After all, I have my own mother with me to guide me along the way, right?"

Maya felt her cheeks colour at the praise. "Silly boy, I won't be here all the time. But yes, I will help you to the best of my ability."

"Thank you, Mother. But we're not telling Otoya yet."

"Why wouldn't we? Speaking of Otoya, I still have yet to meet the young man who captured my son's heart. You know, seeing him on stage won't be the same as seeing him in person."

"Mother please."


	3. The discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Masato sniffs Tokiya's secret out, quite literally.

"Ichinose. May I have a word?"

Tokiya looked up from his script, wondering what Hijirikawa Masato, his current partner for the show they're working on, wanted to discuss about. He gestured to the empty seat beside him, setting aside the script for now. "Hijirikawa-san. What is it?"

Masato sat down, delicately sniffing the air with a slightly confused look on his face which didn't go unnoticed by Tokiya. "Your scent..." the younger omega sniffed again, then nodded as if to confirm his thoughts. "It's slightly different, from when I last met you a month ago before this project."

"Oh, how different?"

Masato's brows furrowed slightly, and he tapped his chin as if trying to place the exact name to the change. "Hnm, something like cinnamon?" He gave another sniff. "Definitely cinnamon. Mixed with baby powder and... I think it's lavender? Did you miss out on your scent masking?"

A light blush crept along Tokiya's cheeks, and he subconsciously rubbed at the mating mark on the nape of his neck, fading but still prominent. "I... might have forgotten it this morning," he confessed, glancing around quickly to make sure there was no one else in the room. Despite how big the Saotome mansion was, the boys of STARISH would somehow manage to gather together without fail, surprisingly enough. Now was one of those times Tokiya hoped they wouldn't gather.

"Hijirikawa-san, are you able to keep a secret?"

That garnered Masato's immediate attention. "Ichinose?"

Tokiya took a deep breath. He knew he could trust Masato with his secret, when he's still lean and not... getting round in the belly. "I am expecting a child."

"... excuse me?" Masato's eyes widened in disbelief. "Ichinose, could you repeat that?"

"I am pregnant, Hijirikawa-san." Tokiya met the other omega's eyes, smiling slightly as he placed a hand over his stomach. "Long story short, I mated with Otoya and we are expecting a child in seven months or so."

It took a while before Masato could fully digest this new information, still shaking his head and staring incredulously at his fellow omega. "But, how is this possible?" The younger male's voice dropped to a whisper as if worried that someone might overhear. "We're both males."

"Yes, I know."

"Omega males. We're infertile."

Tokiya chuckled. "Unfortunately, or fortunately, in this case, I have a complete womb, Hijirikawa-san," he explained carefully, glancing around again just in case. "I am one of the rare few omegas to complete my presentation."

"... Would that explain why you, Nanami and Shibuya stay close to each other after your respective heats?" Masato pointed out, earning another blush from the older omega. "Ah. Well. Kurusu and I don't know what it's like to menstruate so I suppose that makes sense."

"It is a very unpleasant experience you would not want to go through, Hijirikawa-san."

Masato nodded, then glanced down at Tokiya's stomach. "You're having a child... who else knows?"

Shaking his head, Tokiya sighed. "Only my mother, and now you, know about this." He leant back and sighed again. "Mother was the one who helped me decide on whether or not to keep this baby. I love Otoya, and I am certain he will want to keep the child as well..."

Masato frowned. "I am sensing a 'but' somewhere in that sentence."

"... I am not ready to tell him." Tokiya pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed yet again. "He left for his filming in Okinawa right as I found out about my pregnancy, and I do not want him to mess up his schedules because he was worried about me."

"Ichinose, he is your mate, and the father of your child," Masato tried to reason with his fellow omega. "He has to know."

Tokiya shook his head. "I will tell him when I am ready, at my own time, Hijirikawa-san. This is my decision."

"That's quite selfish of you, Ichinose."

"It is called being independent, Hijirikawa-san."

"Ittoki's going to find out sooner or later."

"I would rather later."

Masato gave up and sighed, shaking his head in disbelief at how stubborn Tokiya was. "In any case, I suppose I should congratulate you on your pregnancy. Seven months, you said it'll be due?"

Smiling slightly, Tokiya nodded. "Seven to eight months, if I counted from when my last heat was and the missed period." He paused, then glanced at the script wistfully. "Once I start to show I would have to go on a hiatus until the child is born, and perhaps wait a year or so until I get back into the idol circuit."

"Nnn. Must be nice to be able to bear children..." Masato bit on his lower lip, reaching up to touch his own mating mark. "At the very least, my parents could have some peace of mind knowing that the Hijirikawa line won't end with me."

The older omega chuckled. "Even if you could not please your father, Hijirikawa-san, I am certain your family will understand," he reassured, placing a comforting hand on the other's shoulder. "Also, having a child is a great responsibility. I came to my decision because I love Otoya, and I have my mother to help me through."

"You have my support as well, Ichinose." Masato smiled in return. "So, have you decided on how you're going to deliver the baby?"

Tokiya paled slightly. Excited as he was to carry his child, the actual procedure to giving birth slipped his mind completely. "I... We cannot do this in a public hospital," he breathed out, calming down when Masato took both his hands in his and squeezed lightly.

"I'll arrange with my private physician when it's closer to the due date," Masato softly replied. "For a friend and fellow omega, I'm willing to help."

"Thank you very much, Hijirikawa-san."


	4. The interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren thought Tokiya was acting a little more aloof than usual, so he asked Syo to investigate with him.

As an alpha, Jinguuji Ren has a very keen sense of smell, which proved useful in many situations. Even while wearing scent masks to hide their real gender-instinct (which was what he, Masato and Tokiya had done, considering their own personal circumstances), he could still detect even the slightest bit of change to a person's natural scent.

Therefore it piqued his curiosity when he saw Tokiya in the hallway discussing his project with Masato, and a sliver of powder mixed in with lavender-cinnamon wafted towards him. The lavender he knew was part of Tokiya's natural scent, while the fainter cinnamon was from his bond with Otoya, but the soft powdery addition was new.

The second time he took note of the scent was when the younger male was in the kitchen area fixing himself a cup of tea. Ren draped himself casually over Tokiya's shoulder while trying to discreetly take a good whiff of his scent, but the raven-haired male pushed him away firmly. "Ren. Go back to Hijirikawa-san," he had said, before turning on his heel and retreating back to his room.

Undeterred, Ren went to find Kurusu Syo, fellow ex-S Class classmate and the only publicly-known omega in STARISH, so he could get to the bottom of this. Syo, he knew, had a certain burning curiosity when it comes to things related to gender-instincts, and all it took was a gentle push to get the young blond to side with him.

"Ochibi-chan-"

Syo glared at Ren. "Don't call me ochibi."

Ren simply chuckled. " _Ochibi-chan,_ don't you think there's something different about Icchi?"

"... what do you mean, Ren?"

The alpha waved his hand nonchalantly. "Like, there's a certain charm to him that wasn't there before. Also, he smells fresher."

Syo pulled a face. "Maybe he used a new scent blocker. Or something."

"Like you would know about scent blockers." Ren waved his hand again, then grabbed Syo by the elbow. "Anyway, I want to find out. Come on."

"O-oi!"

\---

They managed to find Tokiya in one of the lounge rooms, nestled comfortably in an armchair with a book. When they entered the room, Syo felt safe for some odd reason, while Ren tried to quash the protective instinct welling up inside him.

"Yo, Tokiya!" Syo called out, settling down on the couch next to Tokiya while Ren sauntered in. "What's up?"

The aforementioned omega spared his friends a quick glance before going back to his book. "It is my day off, and I am reading a book, as you can clearly see."

Ren was undeterred. "Did something good happen to you lately? You seem different."

"Perhaps. It is not of your concern, Ren, Syo."

Syo huffed and glanced at Ren. "See? If Tokiya doesn't want to tell us then so be it."

"Really now." Ren leaned against the armchair, trapping Tokiya with his presence alone. "I'd say you're hiding something, like you somehow always do."

A slight shudder ran through Tokiya's body, but he bit his lip and tried to fight the growing fear rolling in his gut. "What goes on in my private life is none of your concern Ren. Now please leave, I would like to finish this book in peace."

Ren frowned, not pleased with being shrugged off like this. Even though he was an alpha, he rarely abused the authoritative presence his gender-instinct had blessed him with, and now was one of the rare times he (albeit reluctantly) put it to use.

" _Icchi._ "

Tokiya whimpered slightly, but shook his head. "No. Ren. Go away."

Ren continued to frown, leaning dangerously close. " **Icchi**."

"Ren, stop it. Please." Tokiya was starting to shiver, clutching his book tightly as he fought the instinct to submit. " _Please..._ "

Syo watched the power display, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. It wasn't until he noticed the tears forming in Tokiya's eyes that he had enough and barrelled himself into Ren's side with a loud yell.

"Ochibi what-"

"Stop that, Ren you asshole!" Syo immediately went to Tokiya's side and hugged him tightly, trying to calm the older omega down. "Hey, hey, Ren didn't mean it..." he murmured. "He's just a little worried for you, that's all..."

"Syo... Ren..." Tokiya took a deep breath and buried his head against Syo's shoulder. No use hiding from them anymore; he knew his friends could be stubborn, and he didn't want to be subjected to Ren's alpha submission again. "I... I am having a baby..."

"... eh? How?"

"... well that explains the powdery smell."

Syo glared at Ren to shut up, then turned back to Tokiya. "I need you to explain. How? We're male omegas-" He stopped, a lightbulb going off in his head as he recalled something his brother Kaoru once told him excitedly. "Are you like one of those really rare omegas that can get pregnant?"

Tokiya nodded, a little relieved that he didn't need to explain it to Syo. "I am two months in right now," he quietly said, leaning back against the armchair as Syo sat back on the couch. "Otoya is the father. My mother and Hijirikawa-san already knew, but I was not planning on telling anyone else until I go on my hiatus."

Ren got up from the floor and sat down beside Syo, careful to keep the distance in case Tokiya was spooked again. "Sorry, Icchi. I was just curious to know why you smelled different than usual. Didn't mean to scare you like that."

"Well then, now that you know, what are you planning to do?" Tokiya frowned after he calmed himself down. "If you think of informing Otoya about my pregnancy-"

"Hey, I'm not going to tattle," Ren quickly defended himself, holding his hands up just as Syo punched him in the arm. "Ow, Ochibi-chan, don't get so violent with me. What would Shinomii say if he saw you flirting with me?"

"Shut up, Ren." Syo turned back to Tokiya, ignoring the alpha for the time being. "So, you gonna wait until Otoya comes back to tell him?"

The older omega nodded, absently rubbing his stomach. "I would not want my mate to be distracted from his assignments. Also, knowing Otoya, once he knows I am pregnant, he would want to cancel all of his schedules and fly back home immediately just to fuss over me. And you two know how much I dislike being fussed over."

His fellow ex-classmates nodded, then Ren chuckled. "In any case, congratulations on your pregnancy. Another seven more months to go before the bun's out of the oven."

"Thank you, Ren, Syo."

"You have a plan on how to give birth?" Syo asked, a little excited once the initial shock died down. "Cos my brother's in med school, and he's been going on and on about wanting to see a fertile omega male giving birth."

Tokiya didn't know whether to be amazed or worried at Syo's brother's morbid fascination with gender-instinct studies. "Hijirikawa-san has offered his private doctor's service, as I will most likely be confined to the mansion once I am in my third trimester."

"And when are you planning to announce your hiatus?" Ren added, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Have to finish up your current projects before you get chubby around the tummy- ow, hey, Ochibi-chan-"

Syo punched Ren twice for that comment, huffing when the older male mock-pouted. "Don't be insensitive, Ren." Turning back to Tokiya, he grinned widely. "So, you gave it a name yet? Is it gonna be a boy or a girl?"

"I have not gone for a ultrasound, so I do not know its sex," Tokiya replied, looking down fondly at the light bump. "As for the name, I will discuss with Otoya once he returns from Okinawa."

"Let's hope Ikki doesn't freak out at the news."

"He better not. Or else I'll sock him one."

"Ren, Syo, I appreciate your concern. Thank you, but for now, please leave me in peace so I can finish up my book." He paused, then smiled. "Ah, as for my hiatus, I will announce it when I am ready."


	5. The confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reiji is a busybody, as usual. Ranmaru, Ai and Camus are so done with him.

"Tokki!~ I'm home, did you miss me?"

Sighing, Tokiya watched as his senior Kotobuki Reiji bounced up to him after dropping his luggage at the door, avoiding the hug he knew was coming by sidestepping just as Reiji pounced on him. "Welcome home, Kotobuki-san." He also gave a nod to the other members of Quartet Night filing in after Reiji. "How was your flight back?"

"It was very bumpy because of the turbulance but guess what, Ranran-" Reiji stopped mid-sentence and sniffed the air, eyeing Tokiya curiously. "Tokki. Did you change your scent blocker?" he asked, circling his junior like a hawk. "Hmmm, and did you gain weight? It's only been a month since QuarNi left for our video shoot; you can't have changed so much in that short amount of time. Unless..."

Tokiya bit his lip, hoping that his naturally sharp yet goofy senior didn't catch on. Unfortunately for him, Reiji could tell, and proceeded to place on hand over Tokiya's midsection, outlining the bump that Tokiya had tried to hide by wearing looser clothes. "Oho!~"

"Kotobuki-san this is harrassment!"

"Congrats Tokki!!"

Reiji's outburst drew the attention of the other Quartet Night members, and Mikaze Ai went over to retrieve their oldest member when he stopped and stared at Tokiya. "Oh. Ichinose Tokiya is pregnant," he stated rather matter-of-factly, head tilted as he tried to comprehend the new discovery. "This is new. I did not expect an omega male to be able to bear children."

Kurosaki Ranmaru cocked an eyebrow, glancing over the two betas before looking at the lightly blushing omega. "Got yourself knocked up, eh kid?" he snorted. "Well, grats and all but, I thought you'd be the type that's married to your job. What gives?"

The last member of Quartet Night, Camus, scoffed and crossed his arms. "Such carelessness, not that I expect anything else from STARISH-" he began, before Reiji reached over and punched the blond in the shoulder.

"Now now, Ranran, Myumyu, this is my precious kouhai we're talking about," Reiji hummed, though there was a dangerous tone to the normally cheerful voice. "He probably has his own reasons why he wants the baby. Naa, Tokki~"

All this while Tokiya had kept quiet, hot angry tears slowly brimming at the corners of his eyes. While Ai's reaction was expected of the android beta, the sharp jabs from the two alphas made his gut twist. He had made the decision to keep the child, and yet his two seniors made it sound like it was a horrible thing to do, that it was all his fault for having and carrying his child to term. He would not take this belittling submissively like a typical omega.

"Kurosaki-san, Camus-san... I appreciate your opinions, but this is my choice to make," he replied firmly, subconsciously leaning towards Reiji and taking in his naturally calming pine scent, one of the few things he appreciated about his beta senior. "I have chosen to keep this baby because I love my mate Otoya, and I have already discussed with my mother. So please, before you accuse me of anything, do try to understand where I stand with this."

Ranmaru looked away, feeling a little guilty for jumping to conclusions. "Well, if you know what you're doing then so be it. But, yanno, what're you gonna do with your career? You can't possibly perform while pregnant."

"I will announce my hiatus in two weeks' time, once Otoya comes back from Okinawa." Tokiya rubbed his baby bump, smiling serenely. "I am already four months in, and it would not be long before I am unable to hide my pregnancy. Therefore, I will appreciate it greatly if Quartet Night keeps my pregnancy a secret."

The four seniors nodded in agreement, then Reiji grinned and hugged Tokiya lightly. "So, besides us, who else knows?"

"My mother, Hijirikawa-san, Ren and Syo. I will break the news to Otoya once he comes back."

"Because you don't want him to worry about you, right?" Reiji grinned wider when Tokiya nodded. "That's so typical Tokki. Don't worry, Uncle Rei-chan is here to help his cute kouhai-chan and his baby! Quartet Night will help too, won'tcha guys?"

"Nah, too troublesome."

"I am not programmed to take care of an infant."

"There are midwives and nannies more suited for this job."

Reiji whined at his teammates. "Meanies, all of you! This is my precious kouhai-chan and his baby! He definitely needs our help~"

Ranmaru rolled his eyes and went back to where the luggage were. "Tch, Tokiya's old enough to take care of himself, Reiji," he grunted, picking up his bags and heading back to his room. "Don't be that annoying uncle everyone wants to toss in the trash."

"Ranmaru is right," Ai chipped in, retrieving his own belongings and following after Ranmaru, Camus following suit. "Ichinose Tokiya is an independent person. He will ask for help when he needs it."

"All of you are heartless, cruel meanies..." Reiji continued to whine, pouting at Tokiya when his junior chuckled heartily. "It's ok Tokki, Rei-chan will be here for you!"

"Thank you for the offer, Kotobuki-san. I will take note of it."


	6. The revelation part A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otoya comes home.

It was during the last week of July when Ittoki Otoya returned home to Saotome Mansion from his assignment in Okinawa, bringing along with him the summer heatwave and humidity. Meanwhile, Tokiya had announced his year-long hiatus, citing 'personal reasons' as the main explanation, and further questions were warded off with a practiced smile and arrangements to talk to Shining Saotome himself. Prior to his announcement, Tokiya had confided in Shining about his pregnancy, barely avoiding being bearhugged by his president thanks to his unborn child. Of course, the older man was about to argue against it, but once Tokiya laid out all his reasoning, Shining could see why the omega chose to carry on.

"Ah, young love~" he had lamented in his usual grandiose way, his theatrics not fazing Tokiya at all. "However! _Mister Ichinose_!" He poked the young omega on the chest, standing at his full height intimidatingly. " _You_ and your _unborrrrrn child_ will be under _house arrrrrrrest_ until the end of your hiatus, for it will not do to have _paparrrrrrazzi_ trying to get a scope on why you are temporarily _absent_ from the idol industry."

"I understand, Saotome-san."

"Now, _Mister Ichinose_! _Me_ will help you with your preparations! _Come_ ~" 

\---

Otoya was surprised when he caught wind of Tokiya's announcement on the cab ride back to the mansion from the airport via the radio. He urged the driver to go as fast as he could (within reason), before pulling out his cellphone to make a call.

Tokiya picked up on the first ring, already expecting his mate to call him right away. `"Hello, Otoya."`

"Tokiya! What happened? Why'd you go on a break? Are you sick? Tired? Did dad- Um, did the President do something bad to you? Don't you wanna sing with me anymore?" There was a pause, as Otoya rubbed the mating mark on his neck, as he often does when he was worried about his lover. "...Is it me? Did I go away for too long?"

`"Otoya, please do not worry, it is none of the above concerns. However, I will answer all your queries once you reach home safely."`

"Nnn, okay..."

`"Please ride home safely. Do not make the driver speed unnecessarily."`

"A-ah, okay!"

\---

Almost barrelling into Aijima Cecil when he finally reached home, Otoya sputtered apologies to his teammate before rushing to the room he shared with Tokiya and Reiji. When his mate was not there, he panicked a little, barely calming down as he spotted Masato down the hallways.

"Aah, Masa! Where's Tokiya?"

"The furthest room in the west wing," came the answer, but before Masato could offer help leading him there, the young alpha ran off towards the direction Masato pointed at, trusting his nose and instinct to lead him to his mate.

When Otoya threw open the door with a rather loud bang, the first thing that caught his attention was how beautiful Tokiya looked. His mate was by the open window, dressed in loose, casual clothes, the evening sun bathing the raven-haired omega's features in orange and making him glow. Otoya took a deep breath, taking in the powdery lavender scent tinged with spicy cinnamon that had permeated the entire room, and slowly walked over to Tokiya, despite his rush earlier on.

"I'm home, Tokiya."

"Welcome home, Otoya."

When Tokiya turned to look at him, Otoya stopped and stared, wondering why his lover looked a little different from when he last saw him before he flew off. "Tokiya...? There's something different about you..."

_It's now or never._ "We are expecting a child, Otoya."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the italics in Shining Saotome's dialogues reflects his eccentric speech patterns and weird inserts of English into Japanese. Also an in-game spoiler if you don't blink.


	7. The revelation part B

"We are expecting a child, Otoya."

"... _eh?_ "

Tokiya smiled and gently rubbed his round belly. "Do you remember, those few weeks before you went for your assignment in Okinawa?"

Otoya nodded and smiled back, blushing lightly as he recalled the memory. "Mmhm, that week... you had your heat and I was in rut-" He blinked, then gasped. "But, we used condoms right?"

"We did, but there might have been a tear, because, well, we were quite _rough_..." Tokiya trailed off, looking to the side and feeling a little guilty for keeping this secret from his mate. "I had a talk with my mother, and I have decided to keep this child because I love you, Otoya. Hijirikawa-san and Syo's brother will assist me when it is closer to the due date, and my mother will assist me in bringing up our child whenever she can. I have Saotome-san's blessing as well, so do not worry about me."

Otoya took a while to register all that Tokiya had told him, leaning closer to his lover subconsciously. After a few deep breaths, he reached out and placed a gentle hand on Tokiya's stomach, feeling the warm bump of life growing in his mate.

"We made this baby...?"

"Yes, we did."

"Our baby..." Otoya grinned wider and hugged his mate happily. "I'm gonna be a daddy...?"

"Yes, you are going to be a father, Otoya. In about four to five months I will be giving birth."

With a megawatt smile, Otoya planted one big kiss on Tokiya's cheek before running out, yelling "I'm gonna be a daddy!" as he raced down the halls. He barely avoided crashing into Natsuki and Syo, grabbing both of them in a hug as he laughed heartily. "Natsuki! Syo! I'm gonna be a daddy!"

Natsuki laughed as well, hugging the redhead back. "Does that mean I can make _sekihan_?"

"No cooking for you!" Syo yelled at Natsuki in reply, then smiled at the redhead. "Grats, Otoya! Hope Tokiya didn't make you worry too much after he announced his official hiatus."

"I thought he was mad at me because I stayed in Okinawa for too long," Otoya confessed to his friends, retelling them his thoughts on the ride back from the airport. "I didn't think he'd tell me we're having a baby together, ehehe."

"Well, it is Tokiya-kun, and he kept his own fair share of secrets before opening up to the rest of us," Natsuki pointed out. "In any case, we should celebrate with the rest of STARISH and Haru-chan and Tomo-chan! Oh, and our senpais in QuarNi too!"

The chorus of cheers attracted the attention of their songwriter/producer Nanami Haruka, who was heading towards the main hall to discuss with Ren about his next assignment in Osaka. She blinked at the three men, head tilted curiously. "Uhm, is there some good news?" she ventured, then squeaked when Otoya grabbed her in a tight hug and spun her around. "I-ittoki-kun?!"

"Nanami! I'm gonna be a daddy!" he laughed, putting the girl down after a few more spins. "I'm gonna be a daddy, and Tokiya's gonna a mommy, 'cos we're having a baby together!"

Haruka's face lit up, and she smiled brightly as she hugged the redhead back. "Congratulations, Ittoki-kun! I'm very certain that you and Ichinose-san will be great parents!"

"I'm gonna be the best dad there is!" Otoya grinned. "Come on, we gotta tell the others and have a party tonight!"

\---

That same night saw STARISH and Quartet Night, as well as Haruka and the teachers, gathered together in the largest common room in Saotome Mansion to celebrate Tokiya's pregnancy. Thanks to Ren's and Masato's connections, food was promptly catered (thus saving everyone from having to sample Natsuki's cooking), and whoever was already home congratulated the young couple while the impromptu party was being set up.

"Tokiya, congratulations," Cecil smiled and patted the older man on the shoulder. "This is indeed a blessing bestowed upon you by the Muses, and I pray for you and Otoya to have a healthy child together."

"Thank you, Aijima-san."

Tsukimiya Ringo was absolutely beaming as he bounced excitedly over to Tokiya, pulling Hyuuga Ryuuya along by the arm as Cecil went to congratulate Otoya. "Tokiya-chan, congrats congrats!~ How long more till the little one pops out?"

Tokiya rubbed his stomach lovingly, chuckling as Ringo squealed in delight. "Four to five more months or so. I have yet to make an appointment with Hijirikawa-san's private physician to ensure the baby's health, and I planned to do so with Otoya perhaps some time next week."

Squealing again, Ringo started nudging Ryuuya excitedly. "Ryuuya, Ryuuya, I wanna have a baby too!"

Ryuuya merely rolled his eyes. "Ringo, you know you can't have children-" He stopped when Ringo pouted, sighing softly. There was no use convincing his mate when he was in this childish mood. "...We'll see."

"Aww Ryuuya you're the best~" Giving his mate a big kiss on the cheek, Ringo turned back to his former student, eyes sparkling again. "So, have you thought of any names for the child?"

Tokiya chuckled. "I will discuss with Otoya in the future," he replied, watching the aforementioned redhead get noogied by Ren and Reiji. "For now, I was thinking of something that is similar to our names."

"Hopefully your child will grow up beautiful, like you and Oto-kun," Ringo praised, giggling when Tokiya blushed in embarrassment. "I'm serious, Tokiya-chan. Right, Ryuuya♥?"

"Ah, yeah."

Ringo huffed at the lackluster reply from his alpha. "In any case~ If you need a godmother I'll be here~"

"Thank you, Tsukimiya-san, Hyuuga-san. I will take note of that."

The private party had continued on without a hitch, as everyone gave their well wishes to the young couple. Ren popped open a champagne bottle and offered drinks all around, though Tokiya rejected politely due the baby inside him. He also sternly warned everyone to keep this a secret, for in the entertainment industry, he is still a beta and not an omega, not to mention the fact that he and Otoya were mated.

Once the celebrations drew to a close and everyone helped to clean up, Tokiya called Otoya and Masato aside to settle his appointments, taking Otoya's schedule into consideration. With a few dates settled and the party wrapped up, everyone retired to their own rooms, though Tokiya went back to the room he was in previously. Otoya followed closely behind, making sure that his mate was constantly safe, despite the latter's mild annoyance.

" _Otoya._ "

"I'm just worried, Tokiya..."

"I am not even in my third trimester, Otoya. I can still take care of myself." He stopped at the door, turning around to kiss Otoya lightly on the lips. "Please do not worry about me. I am sure you are tired from your journey home as well as the party."

Otoya looked a little crestfallen, but cheered up quickly when Tokiya kissed him again. "Mmkay, if you need anything just lemme know? I'll have my phone with me everywhere so just buzz me."

"Well..." Tokiya tilted his head, then smiled a little. "I think I would like some hot chocolate with marshmallows on top before I go to sleep."

"One hot choc with marshmallows, coming up!~" Otoya ran off to make the drink for his mate, humming happily along the way.


	8. The refuge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pregnancy is definitely a pain, in more ways than one.

"Uhm, has anyone seen my shirts?"

4 pairs of eyes look up at Otoya, who entered the common room wearing nothing but a pair of bermudas and a towel slung over his shoulders. While Saotome Mansion had an excellent ventilation system, it still did not stop the August heat and humidity from settling in.

Reiji was the first to speak. "Didn't you get them back from the wash, Otoyan? I remember seeing them on your bed this morning."

"That's the thing, Rei-chan." Otoya sighed and flopped down beside his senior. "I can't find them anymore. They're not even in my closet, and I've checked twice."

"Clothes just don't disappear, Otoya-kun," Natsuki pointed out, nibbling on some Piyo-chan cookies. "There must be a reason."

Cecil tilted his head. "Maybe there's a shirt-stealing ghost in the mansion!"

Everyone in the room stared hard at Cecil, who pouted and crossed his arms. "Someone must have been stealing them, if Otoya can't even find his shirts."

The group fell into a contemplative silence, until Ren spoke up. "... have you considered looking in Icchi's new room?"

Everyone stared at Ren now, who merely shrugged and got up from his seat. "When my brother's mate was pregnant, all of his clothes ended up piled on her bed. 'Nesting', he told me. 'It's what most pregnant women do, regardless of gender-instinct.' True enough, I saw her attempt to steal his towel when she thought he wasn't looking. While he was referring to the ladies, it might also extend to pregnant omega males."

Otoya blinked at the explanation. "But, Tokiya's new room is all the way in the west wing, and that's really far from our own room."

"Never underestimate a pregnant person's willpower." Ren ruffled Otoya's hair, then left the room stating that he needed to find Masato for something. Otoya in turn looked at Reiji, who shrugged and got up as well.

"If RenRen says so, why don't we have a look?"

"Un, ok..."

\---

The blood rush to Tokiya's face made Reiji double over in laughter when he and Otoya caught the raven red-handed, sneaking out of their room with two of Otoya's cardigans and a pair of pants.

"T-tokki-! What- ppffft, RenRen was spot on!"

"Tokiya..."

Said male bit his lip and hung his head in shame, still clutching on to the stolen clothing. "I... I apologise greatly for my behaviour," he confessed. "But I honestly could not help it. It was getting a little lonely without Otoya around, and I needed his scent..."

Otoya didn't have the heart to scold his mate, not when he looked so guilty and defenceless. "Aah, you can tell me you need me, Tokiya," he assured the omega, hugging him lightly. "I'm your mate, aren't I? Do you want me to stay with you?"

"But you still have your job, Otoya." Tokiya leaned into the hug, sighing deeply. "I cannot possibly demand your attention for every hour of the day, that is why-" he gestured to the clothes still in his hands "- this is why I had to borrow your clothes..."

Reiji was mulling over a thought as Otoya and Tokiya talked it out, deep in serious thought despite his bout of laughter earlier. "Tokiya, Otoya, I have an idea."

The two younger males turned to look at their senior, their full attention on him when they realised he dropped the nicknames and called them by their given names. "What is it, Rei-chan?" Otoya asked.

"For the rest of Tokiya's pregnancy, Otoya will stay in the room with Tokiya," Reiji explained. "To keep Otoya's scent strong, I suggest Otoya leave his sleepwear with Tokiya before he leaves for work, and maybe rotate a few sets to wash but always keeping one in Tokiya's bed. If need be, Otoya can leave the clothes he wore for that day with Tokiya the next day, since scents are always the strongest when you're active."

"That seems a little unhygienic, Kotobuki-san-" Tokiya started, but Reiji tutted at him.

"Look at it this way, Tokki. You won't have to keep hoarding Otoyan's clothes, and Otoyan will have something to wear instead of walking around half naked." Reiji grinned. "It's a win-win."

"Un, I guess it could work that way."

Reiji chuckled. "For now, let's get Otoyan a shirt to wear."

\---

The missing clothes incident was solved without much hassle, but then another problem arose, namely Tokiya's increasingly peculiar appetite.

A week after the incident saw Tokiya glaring at his meal prepared by Masato, as if it had personally offended him greatly for existing. The other omega had a day off and had thought to do some cooking, and since Tokiya was home he figured he would cook lunch for the pregnant omega.

It was supposed to be an assortment of Tokiya's favourites, mostly vegetables cooked as healthily as possible, but Tokiya seemed to want nothing of that sort.

"I apologise greatly for this and I mean no disrespect for your cooking, Hijirikawa-san, but..." Tokiya bit his lip as he tried to figure out how to break the news, rubbing his rounded belly contemplatively. "... I think my appetite has changed drastically."

Masato tilted his head in confusion. "What do you mean, Ichinose?"

"I seem to have developed a craving for karaage."

The blue-haired male stared at his friend in surprise. " _Karaage._ "

Tokiya nodded. Masato sighed and shook his head, chuckling lightly. "Should I make some for you then?"

"... if it is not a bother," the raven replied, nibbling on a piece of grilled eggplant. "I am truly sorry about this, Hijirikawa-san."

Masato chuckled again. "It's fine. I guess this is what they call 'pregnancy cravings'." He went back to the kitchen area, leaving Tokiya to mull in his own thoughts.

It took no time at all for Masato to fry up some karaage for the pregnant omega, and he served it while it was still hot and fresh from the fryer. "I hope this is alright for you, Ichinose."

Tokiya smiled and said his thanks, digging in to the fried chicken. He paused after a while, chewing thoughtfully. "Hijirikawa-san... do you happen to have mango puree somewhere in the kitchen?"

"Let me check."

Masato proceeded to stare in a mix of fascination and horror as Tokiya dipped the karaage into the mango puree and ate it with his rice, his own lunch forgotten. It was then that Syo walked in with Natsuki, the two of them wanting to grab some lunch before they head to their respective assignments.

"Yo, Hijikawa, Tokiya- the hell are you eating?"

Tokiya simply looked up at the blond. "Karaage and mango. It is surprisingly nice."

Syo looked at Natsuki, who looked at Masato, who merely shrugged helplessly.

"...The hell."

"Pregnancy cravings," Masato offered his explanation. "I think."

"...Are they this weird?" Syo questioned, watching as Tokiya poured the puree right over the karaage and ate it as if was nothing. "...Ok nevermind."

"Hmm, I wonder if Tokiya would try my cookies next time," Natsuki pondered, and Syo visibly blanched.

"There's enough food for the both of you," Masato offered, scooping out two servings of rice for the blond pair. "It's been a while since we had lunch together anyway."

Ignoring Tokiya's strange cravings, lunch was a fairly normal affair, all of them chatting amicably until it was time for Syo and Natsuki to leave. Tokiya offered to help clean up, but Masato refused.

"You're pregnant," the younger omega said. "You shouldn't be straining yourself so much, Ichinose."

Tokiya sighed and sat back down. "That is what Otoya told me. ' _Tokiya_ , lemme do it, you're pregnant, I don't want you to hurt yourself'." He captured his mate's mannerisms and quirks so accurately it made Masato snicker. "I am pregnant, not invalid. I can still do certain things."

"He's worried for you," Masato reassured him, patting him on the shoulder. "It's your first child together. Any new parent would be worried."

Tokiya smiled a little at the thought. "I suppose so."

Masato made some hot chocolate for Tokiya at his request, then asked, "How was the medical check up last week, by the way? Is everything alright?"

"Everything is going well." The raven rubbed his baby bump, a fond smile gracing his lips. "My little one is developing with no complications, and will be kicking soon." He looked up and chuckled sheepishly. "I suppose I will be in for a lot of sleepless nights if my baby kicks like their father."

"Kick Ittoki in return," Masato remarked, smirking when Tokiya laughed at the idea. "You shouldn't be the only one suffering from pregnancy pains."

"I will definitely keep that in mind."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nest hoarding and weird cravings gotta show up sometime in this fic. XD;;


	9. The conflict

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tokiya's milk has come in. Thankfully Haruka and Tomochika are around, but trouble still brews for the three of them.

As August ends and September gave way to cooler temperatures, Tokiya's milk came in as well, much to the young man's embarrassment. He knew his chest was developing to accommodate the growth and build up of mammary fats, but he did not realise it would be this... visible.

His mother was all the way in Fukuoka; despite him occasionally asking her for help and tips, he did not want to bother her about little things like appropriate underwear. Thus he had to turn to the two other women he knew and trust.

"Eh, you want us to take you bra shopping?"

Tokiya's cheeks turned red at Tomochika's surprised comment, but his determination did not waver. "Yes, Shibuya-san." He pressed a hand against his chest, unaccustomed to its new shape. "I am afraid I did not anticipate this... development."

Haruka gasped softly. "Oh I didn't realise, Ichinose-san. It must be very uncomfortable for you."

"I will appreciate it greatly if you two would spare a day to help me buy an appropriate brassiere, Shibuya-san, Nanami-san," Tokiya continued. "Of course, we must go in secrecy, but I will do my best to disguise myself."

\---

And disguised himself Tokiya did, walking out in public with Haruka and Tomochika while wearing a nondescript long brown wig and his signature 'disguise' glasses. He opted for a very loose top and cardigan, and long flowing skirt with an empire waist that didn't hinder his movements or his baby bump.

"You make a very decent-looking, proper woman," Tomochika giggled, linking arms with Tokiya and prompting Haruka to do the same. "Maybe you'll give Ringo-chan a run for his money."

"... I will take that as a compliment, Shibuya-san." Tokiya offered a small smile at the two ladies, pitching his voice higher and softer. "It reminded me of that one time we had to do a magical girl skit. I think I was a lot more... unfeminine then."

"Oh, I remember that one!" Haruka smiled back at Tokiya. "Tsukimiya-sensei was laughing too much when he saw what you boys had to do."

"Aah. It was an unforgettable experience."

Their idle chatter continued as they headed to town, Tokiya himself surprised how easily he could slip into a feminine persona while dressed this way. Maybe it was the hormonal changes, maybe it was the company he had; whatever it was, Tokiya was having pure simple fun, unhindered by his work schedules.

It was quite easy to fool the salesperson into thinking Tokiya was an expectant female mother, as the omega put on his best acting skills to the test. Even Tomochika was impressed, the alpha female giving Tokiya a thumbs up after they managed to find him a couple of maternity sets and support bras he could use for the coming months.

"Thank you very much, Nanami-san, Shibuya-san," Tokiya nodded to his friends, once they're seated comfortably in a cafe a short distance away. "The two of you have been a great help."

"You're welcome, Ichinose-san," Tomochika replied, ordering tea and cakes for all three of them. "Honestly, there are some things you can't trust men with, especially the personal, intimate stuff."

Haruka nodded earnestly. "But I was really surprised though, when Ichinose-san approached us back while we were still studying in Saotome Academy," she confessed, taking a nibble out of her share of cake before continuing. "I never thought that you'd be able to have a period, because all the other omega males I've met never experienced any."

"It is both a blessing and a curse," Tokiya replied, sipping at his tea which was sweetened with six packets of sugar and a lot of milk, unlike his usual straight black tea (he attributed it to his growing child's sweet tooth, possibly influenced by Otoya's genes). "If I was not complete I would not have this child with my mate."

Their comfortable bubble of personal space was interrupted when a rather tall, muscular alpha male made his way over to their table and helped himself to the empty seat there. "Hey there ladies, all alone?" he asked, his pungent alpha pheromones making Tokiya feel a little sick.

Tomochika bristled, but kept her composure. She glanced around quickly to make sure there was a way out in case the intruder decided to get violent, then addressed him with a perfectly mastered smile. "Not really, as you can see, I am here with my friends."

The man raised an eyebrow. "A sassy one, aren't we?" he chuckled, then turned to Haruka and Tokiya, leering at them with a perverse glint in his eyes. "You two are cuter but-" he smirked straight at Tokiya. "-you are definitely my type."

"I am already mated, married and expecting a child," Tokiya replied as coldly as he could while still keeping the pretence of being female, though his instincts were telling him to flee before the situation got worse. "Now please leave. You are disturbing the peace."

Tokiya's declaration did not deter the intruder, as he snorted and reached over to grab Tokiya's left arm. "I see no ring," he sneered, laughing when Tokiya quickly pulled away. "Don't lie girlie, some asshole knocked you up and left you with an extra mouth to feed."

Tomochika growled under her breath, but Tokiya gently held her hand under the table to stop her from lashing out. He was used to this, used to being looked down on just because he was an omega. "Please leave or I will inform security," he calmly remarked, but the man merely snorted again.

"And what? Make me leave?"

" _Ichiko-chan!_ "

Tokiya smiled when he heard the familiar voice of his mate, the cinnamon scent washing out the pungency of that detestable alpha. "If security won't remove you, then my _husband_ will."

Haruka and Tomochika blinked in surprise when Otoya, decked out in a black wig and black rimmed glasses, jogged up to them, a frown etched onto his features as he hugged his mate from behind. "Ichiko-chan, I got the memo," he blurted out, his alpha scent permeating the atmosphere. "Do you need help? Is the baby alright? Want me to take you home?" He only got a good look at the people surrounding them after ensuring Tokiya was safe, smiling at his two friends and ignoring the other alpha male. "Oh, Nana, Tomo, you're here too. Thanks for taking care of Ichiko for me."

"Ichi- ?"

Tokiya squeezed Haruka's hand under the table, shooting her a quick glance before she could finish her words. "I am fine, Ikki-kun," he purred, openly nuzzling his alpha and planting a quick kiss on his cheek. "I am a little tired from shopping with Nana and Tomo, why don't we all head home together?"

The intruding alpha scowled as he slinked off, but not without throwing Otoya the stink eye. The four of them waited with bated breath until the threat was no more, then Otoya heaved a sigh of relief, kissing Tokiya worriedly on the temple.

"Jeez, Tokiya, you got me worried for a second there," he whined, then pouted when Tokiya chuckled. "I thought there was some terrible emergency."

"That _was_ a terrible emergency, Otoya." Tokiya smiled when Tomochika moved to let Otoya sit next to him, her own alpha scent subtly purging the air of the unpleasantness the intruder made. "I was almost accosted by a very unbecoming alpha."

"Uhm...?"

Otoya grinned when he noticed the confused looks the two ladies shared. "Sorry Nanami, Tomochika, for not letting you in on this." He vaguely waved his hand indicating the disguise he wore. "It's something me and Tokiya agreed on when we were started dating a few years ago, so as to not attract any unwanted attention."

He pointed to Tokiya, then at himself. "When he's in this disguise, he's Ichiko, and I'm Ikki. We also made code names for you two and the others, just in case a situation like this happens." He sighed in relief again. "Never thought it'll come in handy."

"But when did you realise Ichinose-san was in trouble?" Haruka asked, while Tomochika nodded in agreement. "The Mansion is quite a distance from here, and I thought you had an assignment today."

"Oh, right!" Otoya took out his phone, showing the ladies his screen. "Tokiya made this app for emergencies. As long as he inputs the passcode into his phone app, I can pinpoint his location anywhere on my phone and go find him immediately." He laughed sheepishly and scratched his cheek. "Uhm, I did tell the staff it was an emergency, so I was let out easily."

"And the disguise?" Tomochika pointed out. Otoya grinned.

"I always keep the wig and glasses in my bag, for times like this."

"Ah, I see."

Otoya nodded. "So, we're headed home now?"

"Do you need to head back to your assignment, Otoya?"

"Lemme send you guys home first before I go back. It is an emergency after all."

"Thanks Otoya," Tomochika replied. "I'll settle the check, you guys can pack up and we'll leave once I'm done."


	10. The quickie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tokiya gets a certain craving in the middle of the night that only Otoya can satisfy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday Tokiya! I apologise for not being able to write anything else for your special day so please have this chapter instead.

Otoya was in deep slumber one night when he was gently shaken awake by Tokiya.

"Otoya. Otoya, please wake up."

"Nmh, Tokiya?"

His mate snuggled closer and kissed his neck lightly. "Otoya. I cannot sleep."

The alpha was used to being woken up randomly at night ever since he moved into Tokiya's new room, when the omega craved something to eat in the dead of the night. Tonight was probably no different, and he shifted to face his mate, sleepily nuzzling him. "What is it, Tokiya...? Are you hungry?"

Tokiya purred and returned the affection. "I need your kisses, Otoya."

The redhead obliged, pressing his lips against Tokiya's and lazily kissing him. He didn't realise he dozed off soon after, until he felt a cool hand sliding up under his shirt.

"Nnh, Tokiya..." He yawned and turned away, curling up against a pillow instead. "Tired..."

"Otoya." The kisses and nuzzles turned insistent, as Tokiya shuffled as close as physically possible. "Otoya, hug me please."

The redhead sighed and kept his eyes closed. "Tokiya, it's ass o'clock in the morning... I got work, I need the sleep." 

Otoya swearing only made Tokiya pout, and the omega sat up slowly. Well, two can play at that game. "Otoya. I am horny."

"Nnm."

"Otoya. I want to fuck." 

"Mmn."

"... Otoya. I am going to Kotobuki-san's room and I will ask him to fuck me instead."

"Mm- wait, what?!"

That made Otoya sit up, wide awake and staring incredulously at his mate. "T-tokiya??"

Tokiya crossed his arms. "You heard me."

"You're not serious...?"

The omega narrowed his eyes, frowning. "Otoya, I am horny and I need a fuck."

Tokiya's bold declaration made Otoya sigh in defeat. He knew that his mate would only use such crass language if he wanted Otoya's full attention, especially when it involved sex. "Ok, ok... you gotta take it easy though. Don't want you to hurt yourself or the baby."

"Thank you." Tokiya smiled sincerely, and Otoya felt his slight irritation melt away; he had always been weak to Tokiya's rare smiles. "Just this one time. I will make it up to you somehow, Otoya."

"Mmkay, but if something hurts I'm gonna stop," Otoya murmured before he leaned in to kiss Tokiya. The omega started to purr again as they kissed, pleased to have his way for the moment.

It was something Otoya noticed a few years back when they just bonded - Tokiya purring whenever he felt happy, satiated or contented, with the degree of rumbling corresponding to the level of pleasure. He had asked Ren and Natsuki before whether Masato and Syo ever purred when they were happy; Natsuki laughed and replied that Syo purrs whenever he's dozing off in Natsuki's arms, whereas for Ren, Masato only purrs if Ren gives him a good body massage, which was becoming more often than not.

Turning his attention away from his thoughts and back to his mate, Otoya kissed Tokiya one more time before wriggling out of his boxers, his cock already at half-mast. Tokiya tugged off his nightshirt and boxers (a pair of Otoya's that he 'borrowed' indefinitely), then fluffed up a few pillows before laying on top of them front first, careful of his swollen stomach. That exposed his lower half to Otoya, and he bit his lip when he breathed in Tokiya's heavy scent.

"You're already so wet..." Otoya murmured in awe, running a curious finger across Tokiya's slit, then down to the tip of his twitching cock. The visible shudder that ran down Tokiya's spine did not go unnoticed, and Otoya licked his lips hungrily as he shifted to mount his mate. Tokiya always managed to bring out the wolf in him, and tonight was no different. His tiredness gave way to a growing desire to monopolise the omega underneath him, all instincts urging him to claim what was rightfully his.

"Nee, Tokiya... were you serious when you said you'd go to Rei-chan to fuck, even when you have me?" he whispered into Tokiya's ear, careful not to put too much of his own weight onto his partner. Turned on he may be, he did promise not to hurt his omega. "You're already my mate, why do you need to find another cock to satisfy you?"

Tokiya shivered again. He had always loved Otoya's voice, no matter whether he was singing or talking, or even humming a tune he made up. "But Otoya, you did not want to fuck me," he whined, not caring how pathetic he sounded right now. He wanted his mate, and he wanted him _now_ , and god forbid if Otoya fell asleep on him right then and there. "I need you, _alpha_... I need your knot now, please- aah!"

His plea paid off, and Tokiya dug his fingers into the bedsheets as Otoya pushed in in one go, both of them moaning in pleasure. Tokiya had never felt so full in ages; it was probably the feeling of bare skin against skin that made it all the more intimate, and Tokiya absently wondered if it was ever this good before.

Tokiya's thoughts were cut short as Otoya shifted and aimed for that one sweet spot that made him cry out, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. " _Otoya_... more, please," he whined, grinding against the pillow underneath him to relieve himself of some of the pressure building up in his core. "I need you, _alpha_ , please make me yours..."

Otoya was terribly weak against Tokiya's pleading voice, and tonight he thought he had died and went to heaven. His mate was undeniably sexy, even while pregnant.

"Nm, you still think I am sexy, Otoya?"

Otoya groaned when he realised he voiced his thoughts out loud, but definitely did not deny it. "Mm, I think you're always sexy, Tokiya..." he murmured, both hands now holding on to Tokiya's hips while he kept the tempo regular, with the occasional adjustment just to get more sounds past Tokiya's lips. He was also thankful they were all the way in the west wing, away from the others; Tokiya was known to be quite vocal once he got in the mood, and sometimes Reiji made it a point to tease his two juniors over their 'enthusiastic mating ritual'.

Otoya could not last as long as he thought, and with one final grunt, he pushed his knot inside, locking them together for the time being. Tokiya continued to grind against the pillow, holding his breath until he finally reached his climax, then let out a soft contented sigh.

The two shifted to lay on their sides, Tokiya curled up with Otoya hugging him from the back. The redhead gently kissed the mating mark on his mate's neck, smiling sleepily against raven hair. "Feeling better, Tokiya?"

"Much better now, thank you very much, Otoya."

The two settled down to sleep, but not before Tokiya tugged Otoya's hand and placed it over his stomach. "Can you feel that?"

"Hm? What- oh, it just kicked!"

"Mmhm. And Hijirikawa-san told me to kick you in return since I should not suffer pregnancy pains alone."

"Eh, wha- _Tokiya~?!_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A gentle reminder that in my version of ABOverse, male omegas are hermaphrodites - they have both male and female external genitalia. So don't get squicked out or confused if I put in female genitalia terms in. Layman terms, Tokiya has a dick and cunt, but no balls, cos they get pulled back into the body and the sac turns into the outer pussy lips instead. *pseudobiology moment*


	11. The visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya decides it's time for a family visit and drags Tokiya's brother along catch up with him.

When the doorbell to the Saotome Mansion buzzed one morning in October, Ranmaru went to answer it immediately, as everyone else sans a pregnant junior was out for their jobs. He blinked in surprise when a young man who looked like said pregnant junior but smelled like copper, after-rain and a hint of tumeric was at the door, along with an older woman who smiled warmly at him though his instincts warned him otherwise. Small as she may be, she had an aura that meant business.

"This is the Saotome Mansion, is it not?" she asked, and Ranmaru nodded dumbly, trusting his instincts this time. "Oh, good. My son Tokiya, he's here, yes?"

Ranmaru nodded again, then stepped aside to let the two of them in. "He's in the west wing," he answered as he closed the door behind them. "I can show you the way, uh, Ichinose-san...?"

"Maya is fine." She paused, taking out her business card for Ranmaru before she continued. "I don't believe Tokiya's told me about you. You're one of his seniors right?"

Ranmaru nodded as he took her card and glanced through. A journalist as listed on her card, and an alpha female judging from her scent; quite a formidable combination, he figured. "Kurosaki Ranmaru, Quartet Night."

Maya smiled and held out her hand for Ranmaru to shake. "Pleasure to meet you, Kurosaki-kun."

"Likewise, Maya-san."

"... are we going or not? I am wasting my day off with this," the not-Tokiya beside her grumbled, but Maya merely laughed and patted his cheek good-naturedly.

"Come now, your brother's going to have a child," she chided him. ('Brother... that explains why he looks and sounds like Tokiya,' Ranmaru thought.) Turning back to Ranmaru, she smiled again. "Lead the way, Kurosaki-kun."

\---

Tokiya was reading when there was a knock on his door. Setting his book aside, he pulled his shawl tighter over his shoulders and made his way slowly towards the door. "Who's there?"

"It's me, Ranmaru. Your mom and brother are with me."

"Mother?" Tokiya was surprised at his visitors, but went over to open the door nonetheless. "And Saruhiko-san too?"

Maya reached out to hug her son lightly, mindful of the baby bump. "It's been a while, Tokiya," she said softly, then turned to Ranmaru with a smile. "Thank you, Kurosaki-kun."

"Aah. It was nothing." With that Ranmaru walked off, leaving the small family to their own business.

"Well then." Maya nudged Tokiya back inside, as Fushimi Saruhiko closed the door behind them. "I finally got Saruhiko to surrender one of his off days to me just so that you two boys can catch up."

"More like Maya-san dragged me here after interrogating my captain on my schedule," Saruhiko grumbled, leaning against the wall. His expression was passive, but Tokiya could sense his discomfort at being here. "So... you're having a kid."

"With my mate."

Saruhiko clicked his tongue. "Mates are overrated."

Tokiya opened his mouth to protest, but Maya beat him to it. "I don't think you'd want Yata-kun to hear that."

The bespectacled male clicked his tongue again and scratched at his collarbone absentmindedly. "It's none of your business, Maya-san. You're not my mom."

"But you're still family, and Tokiya's brother."

"Only half, no thanks to that asshole."

Tokiya sighed, and Maya shook her head. "Well, that _asshole_ has long since passed away so let's forget about it." She turned back to her son, petting his hair lightly. "How long more, Tokiya?"

"The gynaecologist says soon, perhaps sometime in early to mid-December," Tokiya replied, looking down at his swollen belly. "I asked to keep the main gender a secret so we can decide on the name after its birth. Otoya thinks it will be a boy, but I think otherwise."

Maya hugged her son firmly. "You'll still love your child no matter what, yes?"

"Of course, Mother."

Turning towards Saruhiko, the alpha called him over, and after some reluctance, Saruhiko sat down beside Tokiya, distracted by the roundness of his younger brother's form. "You're really pregnant."

"Yes, Saruhiko-san."

"Tch. Drop the ' _san_ '. You're not my subordinate."

Tokiya smiled softly, earning him another tongue click from Saruhiko. "Should I go back to calling you _Niisan_ instead?"

Saruhiko glared back. "Shut up."

Chuckling, the omega placed a hand on his brother's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. When his mother had introduced Saruhiko to Tokiya quite a number of years back (after their father Fushimi Niki's death), he had never thought of him as an outsider despite Saruhiko's prickly personality. Tokiya had chalked it up to being a beta forced into the world of alphas, and didn't question it much, even after finding out the reason why his father left. Saruhiko already had a troublesome childhood in his opinion, and the best Tokiya could do back then was to support his brother quietly, when he came over to visit during his free time and before Tokiya started his studies at Saotome Academy. While he had no idea how the police force Saruhiko was employed in worked, it was not his place to ask questions, and Saruhiko seemed fine with that.

Tokiya was interrupted from his thoughts when a warm hand rested upon his belly and rubbed lightly. "Will this kid's dad be a good dad...?" he heard Saruhiko murmur, his fringe covering his eyes and expression unreadable.

"Yes, he will be. Otoya is a good man and kind alpha-"

" _Tokiya_! I heard from Ranmaru-senpai that your mom and brother were here- waaaa!!!!"

Immediately Saruhiko had leapt to his feet and stood protectively in front of Tokiya and Maya, blue energy crackling from his fingertips. Otoya, who had burst through and startled the three of them with his entry, was frozen at the door, a couple of throwing knives embedded in the wood barely an inch away from his pale face.

"Niisan please! That is my mate!" Tokiya grabbed his brother by the hem of his shirt, tugging him back before any further damage was done. "Also, _Otoya_! How many times must I tell you to knock before entering?"

"Tch."

"I'm sorry Tokiya..." Otoya gulped, slowly inching away from the door and the knives. He then blinked at Saruhiko, tilting his head in confusion. "Hayato...?"

"Fushimi Saruhiko, my half-brother," Tokiya clarified as he attempted to get up, only to be pushed back down by Maya. "... Mother?"

"Stay put, I'll get you boys some tea." She pushed Saruhiko to sit down as well, then smiled at Otoya, taking his arm firmly and not giving him a chance to escape. "Come on, Otoya-kun, please show me the way to the pantry."

"A-ah..."

Once the two alphas left, Tokiya glanced at Saruhiko, who looked rather pissed despite his bored look. Sighing, he reached out for his brother's hand and squeezed. "Otoya really meant no harm, Niisan. He is... just excitable."

"Tch. This is why I dislike alphas. They're always in your face."

"... What about Misaki-san?"

Saruhiko turned to glare at Tokiya, even though he didn't shrug off his brother's hand. "Misaki's _special_. I **hate** him."

********

Tokiya decided not to comment on the mating mark he spotted on Saruhiko's nape, even with the layers on, neither did he comment at the way Saruhiko turned his hand and held Tokiya's in his. Instead, he rested his head on Saruhiko's shoulder, trying to calm the beta down with his own lavender scent. "Let's wait until Mother comes back with the tea," he murmured softly, smiling when Saruhiko finally sighed and leaned back against him. "They might take a while. The pantry is quite a distance from this room."

********

"Tch. I'd rather have coffee."

********

"Coffee will be bad for the child, Niisan."

********

"Not my kid, not my problem."

********

"... still the same Niisan even after all these years."

********

"And you're probably the same health-obsessed freak even after all these years."

********

"I eat my vegetables, unlike you. Do you still pick out your bamboo shoots from your meals?"

********

"They taste weird. An all-meat meal is still better."

********

"Sometimes I cannot believe you are older than me, Saruhiko-niisan."

********

"Well, that shitty asshole did sex up my mom before he did yours, Tokiya."

********

"!! Language, Niisan!"

********

"Tch."

********

\---

********

When Otoya and Maya finally returned with tea (after the redhead suffering plenty of interrogation along the way, and the both of them getting a little caught up chatting about Tokiya), Maya had to stifle her cooing, while Otoya quietly snapped photos of Tokiya and Saruhiko curled up on the bed napping the afternoon away.

********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You thought it was HAYATO, but it was me, Saruhiko!!
> 
> ok jokes aside, I've always held on to the headcanon that Saruhiko and Tokiya are half-brothers through Niki, which kinda fits with Niki's personality and the Fushimi men's resemblance to Tokiya, not to mention the fact that Saruhiko and Tokiya have the same seiyuu. Also Saruhiko is canonically born in 1993, and I've done calculations to get Tokiya's birthyear as 1994, so Saruhiko is legit older (though shorter by a cm). Tying in with the ABO AU, Saruhiko is a salty beta who has a grudge against alphas (Niki, Reisi, and Mikoto included) and is reluctant to admit that he had mated with Misaki, an alpha, only recently - after the events in Return of Kings timeline. I realised I might have retconned a bit from the beginning but I guess it can be overlooked somewhat? ahahaha.


	12. The delivery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At last, after nine long months, the baby is ready to be born.

"... ah, my water broke."

It was in the common hall, sometime in mid-December when Tokiya uttered those words. Otoya, Syo, Cecil, Reiji and Ranmaru stared confusedly at Tokiya, who was slowly turning a bright red. The omega cleared his throat and repeated calmly, "My water broke. I am going into labour."

Immediately Otoya shot up from his seat and scooped his mate up in his arms, ignoring the wetness gushing down one of his arms. "Syo! Get Masa and the midwife! Tokiya's having the baby!!"

The entire room exploded into chaos, as Syo went to contact Masato, as well as his brother Kaoru, while Cecil and Reiji helped Otoya move Tokiya to the west wing, back to their room. Ranmaru was tasked to contact the rest of ST☆RISH, QUARTET NIGHT and Shining to inform them of the news, afterwhich he made his way to the west wing, where Otoya looked like a thoroughly kicked puppy sitting outside of Tokiya's room.

"... why are you outside, Otoya?"

The redhead whined and flailed his arms at his senior. "Tokiya threatened to kill me if I didn't leave, Ranmaru-senpai!" He pouted, his lower lip quivering a little. "I dunno why he's suddenly so hostile..."

"Huh." Ranmaru decided to take his chances and took a peek into the room, only to be met with a book being hurled in his general direction. "Oi, Tokiya! What gives?!"

Said omega was glaring daggers sharp enough to kill, and would have thrown another book if Cecil did not stop him in time. "Kurosaki-senpai, if you value your knot, I would suggest you get the _fuck_ out of this room."

The cold tone in his junior's voice was enough to shut Ranmaru up, and he obediently retreated out of the room, sitting down beside Otoya who looked up at him worriedly. "... Tokiya just threatened me," he quietly muttered. "He looked like he would rip my dick off if I stayed in there any longer than a minute." 

"... did he curse?"

"... he said 'fuck'."

"Ah." Otoya giggled nervously. "Tokiya's serious then. I guess we have to wait outside then." 

\---

Masato, Syo, Kaoru and two female omegas appeared within an hour, and Otoya quickly explained the situation to them. The two women - the midwife and her helper - smiled in amusement when Otoya told them about how he and Ranmaru were threatened, explaining that it was rather normal among omegas with alpha partners to be this hostile during childbirth.

"It's an omega's instinct," the midwife, a wise-looking older woman explained. "How should I put it... it's to protect the newborn from being killed by the alpha, mate or not."

Her helper giggled. "Trust me, when I was delivering my first child, my alpha husband, as well as all the other alphas, were not allowed within the vicinity, lest I castrate them with the surgical knife."

All the men paled, Otoya and Ranmaru especially. "Aah... I see..." Otoya smiled nervously, moving aside to let the women and Kaoru into the room. "Please, take care of my mate and my child."

"We will, Ittoki-san."

\---

As the rest of ST☆RISH and QUARTET NIGHT, plus the teachers and Shining, gathered at the west wing, Otoya paced the hallway, worried at the lack of sound from inside the room. It was late, almost midnight; Tokiya had been in labour since the afternoon, and hours had passed since then. Otoya's mind was filled with many thoughts, some of them good, most of them worrying, and a small little 'what if Tokiya doesn't make it through' which he desperately tried to quash out.

"Ikki." Ren placed his hands on Otoya's shoulders to stop him from walking around. "Deep breaths. Icchi will be fine."

"But Ren, I hear nothing!" he all but whimpered, fists clenched tight against Ren's arms. "It's too quiet... Rei-chan and the others have not come out since, and I don't dare go in..." 

The silence was indeed a little deafening, as everyone present outside the room waited with bated breath. Minutes ticked by, and even Ai was starting to get a little antsy, holding on to Natsuki's hand to stop himself from following Otoya's example and pace the hallway.

The agonising silence was broken when soft cries could be heard from inside the room, and everyone turned towards the door, waiting for someone to open it and announce the news.

It was Cecil who poked his head out, grinning brightly. "It's a baby girl, Otoya," he proclaimed, stepping out and closing the door behind him. "The midwife and her helper are cleaning them up first, so everyone please wait outside until Tokiya and the baby are ready."

Loud cheers filled the hallway as everyone congratulated Otoya, who burst into tears of happiness as he hugged Cecil tightly. "Tokiya! Is Tokiya ok?" he quickly asked, worried about his mate.

"Tokiya is fine, Otoya," Cecil replied, hugging the alpha back. "He is a little tired from the delivery, but he's doing well."

Otoya grinned, even as fat tears kept rolling down his cheeks. "I'm a daddy..." he said softly, turning towards Shining. "I'm a daddy now."

The older alpha nodded, ruffling the red locks fondly before pulling the younger into a tight bearhug. " _You_ will be an _excellent_ papa, _Mister Ittoki_. _Me_ believes in _you_."

__

"Thanks dad," Otoya murmured loud enough for only Shining to hear, and the older male beamed proudly. The two pulled away just as Reiji came out, looking a little weary but pleased.

__

"Otoya, Tokiya's calling for you now," Reiji remarked, smiling a little as he hugged his junior with one arm. "Remember, be very very quiet. Tokiya's really pooped from the delivery, and the little one has fallen asleep, so careful with your volume."

__

Nodding, Otoya quietly entered the room, smiling at Kaoru who gave him a thumbs up while he helped the midwife and her helper pack their equipment and clean up the room. His smile grew brighter when he spotted Tokiya on the bed holding their child, and he swallowed his excitement as he approached them quietly.

__

"Hey, Tokiya," he greeted his mate, pressing a kiss to the slightly damp raven hair. "How're you holding up?"

__

Tokiya sighed and leaned against Otoya tiredly. "I am completely exhausted," he confessed, looking up apologetically at his mate. "I am sorry for throwing the book at you and threatening you..."

__

Otoya chuckled, pushing Tokiya's fringe aside and kissing his forehead. "It's ok, I heard it's normal behaviour. How's our baby girl?"

__

"Asleep. She was tired from the crying." Tokiya smiled, nodding at the midwife, her helper, and Kaoru as they excused themselves, leaving the couple alone for the time being. "She has your eyes."

__

"I wanna see when she wakes up... aah, she's so small," the redhead cooed softly, hesitantly touching the soft downy hair on his newborn's head. "What shall we name her?"

__

Tokiya paused. "What time is it now?"

__

"Uhm, just an hour after midnight."

__

Tokiya smiled. "Hm, what about 'Kaguya'? Our little princess of the night..."

__

Otoya beamed. "Kaguya it is then. How should we write it?"

__

"All katakana." Tokiya traced the name out on the bedsheet. "カグヤ. All katakana, like my name."

__

"Okay. _Ichinose Kaguya_." Otoya chuckled, and hugged Tokiya lightly. "Hehe, all three of us with 'ya' endings to our names."

__

"Mmhm."

__

\---

__

December 20th, 2016, 1 am - Ichinose Kaguya was born.

As it was very late into the night, Otoya kept his announcement short and simple, he himself yawning after hours of tense anticipation. Once everyone had retired for the night, Otoya returned by Tokiya's side, falling asleep immediately, Kaguya tucked safely in a cot by their bed. Even though their journey through pregnancy had ended, a new chapter of their life had begun, and more surprises wait in store for the new family. 

\---

_たった1歩分だけで　こんな歩幅が違うと　小さな靴を見つめて　ふいに愛しくなる_

 _\- My Little Little Girl, by Ichinose Tokiya_

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter of Nine Months is out! /dies
> 
> This won't be the end, as I am planning to write more revolving around their daughter Kaguya. And perhaps another surprise down the road.
> 
> Thank you very much for sticking with me until the end! I hope you have enjoyed reading this!

**Author's Note:**

> In before assbabies. I crafted a headcanon to bypass the omega assbaby loophole, if interested please look [here](http://bit.ly/abodynamics), thanks~


End file.
